heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Luzonish
"quote." ~ALuzon L U Z O N You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him Partner with Stella for the couples contest Love. Such a simple, primal emotion. The fluttery feeling in your heart, the way the world seems to brighten around them, the infinite longing to be with them. Such a special, terrifying, and exhilarating emotion. And though some do not believe in ever-lasting, eternal love, Luzon does. And they're willing to fight for that life. Keep your stance wide Keep your body lowered As you're moving forward Balance is the key "quote." ~Luzon A P P E A R A N C E -based on the Luzon Peacock Swallowtail -Muted shades of gray mostly -Very shiny and their scales have a sort of crystalline shimmer to them -Small fractals of blue that shine like diamonds when hit with light -Dripping down their side are drops of vibrant emerald green -As well as cobalt blue, and cotton candy pink -The colors look as though paint was splattered down their side -If the light hits it right, the colors seem to be melting right off of them -Striking, almost neon green eyes which hide a hidden, burning rage -Body is very lanky and thin, with spindly limbs -Unusally long tail -Has a small splatter of opal on her forehead -Two stripes of the same shiny opal color on her wings Right foot; left foot Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give "quote." ~Luzon P E R S O N A L I T Y -Is usually putting on the normal, submissive act -Despises it though, and will occasionally let their real self slip through -Determined and loyal -Clever -Teases often, although in a joking manner -Is pretty smart -Creative -"Think outside the box" kind of person -Is the kind of person to discuss the logistics of fictional worlds -Seems to have a barrier up a lot of the time -Doesn't like to talk about their feelings -Very competitive When everything is chaos And you have nothing but the way you feel your strategy and a sword You just think about the life you'll have together after the war And then you do it for her "quote." ~Luzon H I S T O R Y -Uhhhhhhhhhhh I'll add some later -Never got in huge trouble, but was always toeing the line -Met Stella somehow? -Lovey dovey stuff -"I've only known Stella for a day and a half, but if anything happened to them, I would kill everybody in this room and then myself." That's how you know you can win You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him "quote." ~Luzon G A L L E R Y lyrics lyrics gallery here "quote." ~Luzon A E S T H E T I C S lyrics lyrics gallery here "quote." ~Luzon T R I V I A lyrics lyrics * Random cool fact "quote." ~Luzon R E L A T I O N S H I P S -Luzon is a demi-boy, but is ok with male pronouns -Loves anything sour - What they don't know Is your real advantage When you live for someone You're prepared to die "quote." ~Luzon